


Fine Line

by millsx



Series: Stuck With You Universe [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor! Harry, Children, Domestic!Larry, Fluff, M/M, Supportive Partners, anne twist - Freeform, family au, football! louis, kind of no plot, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of fluff, married, quarantine au, stuck with you epilogue, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millsx/pseuds/millsx
Summary: It's been six years since Harry met Louis, and even though he still is obnoxious and too sassy for his own good, Harry loves him more than anything he's ever loved. They've been married for four years, have a daughter and are both at the peak of their careers. Life could not be better. A day before his new movie premieres, Harry is grateful to have someone he can come home to who supports him no matter what.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson, Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles, larry - Relationship
Series: Stuck With You Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallMeKay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeKay/gifts).



> hi guys!  
> as promised, here is the epilogue to "Stuck With You". I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you'll like it!  
> This work is kind of gifted to the person who wanted to have Clifford in my quarantine au, and because I keep my word, I included him in a couple of scenes. I hope this makes you smile!  
> To everyone who didn't read Stuck With You (yet): I recommend you read it first, but if you just want to enjoy a fluffy story, you don't necessarily need to read the first part.  
> mills x

“Please welcome Harry Styles-Tomlinson!” The interviewer, a woman earlier introduced to him as Tara, calls out, and there are cheers from the audience when Harry walks in. He smiles brightly and waves to them as well as into the camera. 

“Thank you for having me,” Harry says after shaking her hand as he is sitting down on the double-seater. 

“So, Harry. The last I saw you in person, you probably were around – twenty?” She says, and Harry has to search through his memories for a second. 

“Twenty-one, but yeah,” he says, smiling, “I think I was promoting – what was it? _Meet Me in the Hallway_?” 

“I think so, too. A lot has changed since then, huh? You got married, had a daughter and now you’re back, one day before your next premiere,” she says. The audience cheers loudly at the comment about him getting married. 

His heart flutters at the memory of it. Louis and he got married after they had been together for two years, and it was the second-best day of his life, right behind the day they adopted Olivia. 

“I mean, yeah. I couldn’t be happier and I’m really excited for everyone to see _Fine Line_. The entire crew worked so hard on this movie and I can’t wait to show it to other people,” Harry says, thoughts wandering off to the premiere tomorrow. 

“That’s right. So, Harry, tell us about this movie. How is it different from what you have done before?” 

“After, you know, almost twenty years in this industry I have worked on a lot of incredible movies and shows, but I think this one took it up a notch. It was very close to all of our hearts and we really focused on getting it right, so we all can’t wait to finally show it to other people. 

“With _Fine Line_ , it’s the first time I did something so sensitive where you have to be really aware of how you’re behaving yourself and be aware of the fact that this is what others are actually dealing with. It’s about mental health, and suicide and depression and we all have seen a lot of projects where these issues have been portrayed in a way that’s very far off from the reality of it and quite harmful for those who struggle with it on a daily basis,” Harry explains, choosing his words carefully.

“You seem very keen on doing these conditions justice,” Tara notices. 

“I mean, yeah. I am very lucky to say that I live a life where I have loving and caring people around me, who I can always ask for help, and that I never seriously struggled with psychological problems. I found it very eye-opening to be on this project and talk with therapists and psychologists, and it’s important to me personally to give other people the opportunity to experience the same, so that maybe we’ll all be more understanding in general”  
“I have to say, Harry, you know to get someone hooked on something. I, for one, can’t wait to see this movie. For everyone watching from home, please enjoy this exclusive trailer of _Fine Line_! In cinemas on June 20th!” Tara calls out, signaling that they’re now off air for about two minutes. 

Harry’s makeup artist, Marsha, comes rushing in with a makeup brush, powder and hairspray to quickly fix his hair and makeup. 

“What time is it?” He asks her. 

“Quarter to eight. Diana told me you’d be done in about twenty minutes,” she replies, running the brush over his face. 

“Thanks,” Harry says, thinking about how Louis must have already put Olivia to bed, reading her bedtime stories and watching her as she slowly drifted into sleep. He kind of wishes he could go home right now. 

“Twenty seconds!” The producer shouts into his mic, and Marsha jogs off to stage, showing him a thumbs up. 

“This was an exclusive trailer to Harry Styles-Tomlinson’s new movie _Fine Line_! Harry, how excited are you about tomorrow’s premiere?”

He smiles brightly, he doesn’t even have to fake his excitement, “Very! It never gets old, to be honest. There’s just something about working really hard on something over months and then finally being able to show it to others” 

“How long were you shooting for?”

“I think around, maybe three months? I’m not sure, though. I didn’t have to be there all the time, you know, so it was a lot of flying in and out to be home in Manchester from time to time,” Harry says. He remembers the hourlong phone calls with an exhausted Louis and singing lullabies to his daughter over facetime. 

“It’s really impressive, the amount of work you’re doing with, you know, having a family. You filmed in Norway, is that right?” She asks, and Harry nods. 

“We did, and it was amazing. Everything’s really different there, especially during winter, with all the snow and the long nights. I loved it, though” 

On the screen behind him, pictures of the cast on set are shown, wrapped in blankets and drinking hot tea in the freezing cold of Norway. 

“Didn’t you get cold?” She asks while looking at the pictures. 

“It was so cold some days, I felt like I was freezing to death. I remember texting Louis, my husband, one day and just telling him that I thought my toes were about to fall off,” Harry tells the audience, laughing when he remembers the day. 

“Louis, right. How was it to be away from him and your daughter for so long?” 

“I’m a family person, so it obviously was hard, especially since Olivia was only about two years old and a lot of times, I felt like I was missing the most important stuff. But Louis made sure to come and visit with her, which was amazing,” Harry smiles at the memory. It was the first time their daughter had seen real snow and she was just so adorable in her winter coat, trying to grab the snowflakes from the air. 

“Did they go to set with you?” 

“Not really, a toddler on set would have been _very_ distracting, but we went to Oslo and did other stuff when we wrapped up”

“Louis and you are both very well-known and have been for a long time, does it ever get to you? Your fame, I mean?” Tara asks him. 

Harry leans back before he starts talking, “I feel like a lot of people expect us to be different and live this exciting life with, you know, money and fame and all that, but we’re actually very normal, even boring, people and at the end of the day I’m just glad to have a family I can come home to.” 

He pauses to look around in the studio. The people in the audience are listening closely. 

“Obviously, I could talk about them all day because I love them, but I don’t really see why that would be interesting to anyone – we’re just the same as everyone else,” he finishes. 

Tara nods in agreement. 

“You have drawn a lot of attention to yourselves when you went into a lawsuit against a publishing company for spreading a picture of your daughter, is that right?” 

“I know what it’s like to grow up in the spotlight, the good and the bad, but it was my own decision to do that. We just decided that our daughter should be able to make that same decision when she’s old enough and not have something forced on her that she doesn’t want. It shouldn’t matter whether she wants to be an actress or a footballer or something completely different, and the only thing we want is to take that pressure off of her and shield her from the public,” Harry explains. 

“There is a video – and I’m sorry to bring it up, but to me, it’s hilarious – of Louis flipping off paparazzi one night,” Tara says. 

“Oh my God, you have the video? I’ve never seen that,” Harry asks laughing as he turns around to watch it on the screen behind him. 

On it, Harry and Louis are leaving a restaurant, Olivia half asleep in Harry’s arm. Her face is blurred on the video, but he remembers that night and the paps very well. 

Someone starts yelling questions at him, cameras flashing so brightly that it wakes her up. While Harry is busy calming her down, Louis very audibly yells ‘That’s your fucking job, you fucking loser’ at one of the paps, before he unlocks their car and helps Harry get their daughter settled in the backseat. On the way to the driver’s door, he shows the camera the bird. 

“He’s very sassy,” Harry snorts, “It’s a problem” 

As horrifying that moment was a year ago, it’s merely funny to him now. He’s used to it. 

“Is it?” Tara asks, grinning. 

“I mean, yeah. It starts rubbing off on our daughter, and she’s only three.” 

They sway back to talking about his new movie and the upcoming premier after that, and Harry enjoys telling stories about the crew and shooting a movie in Norway. 

By the time he gets back to the dressing room and changes into his normal clothes, there are a few messages on his phone from Louis. 

_Just tucked Olivia in._

_She heard your voice on the TV and woke up again, now we’re watching the interview together_. Attached is a picture of Louis with their little girl on his lap. It makes Harry’s heart well up with warmth. 

_Can’t believe you called me sassy on live television…_

_She’s sleeping now. If you don’t hurry up I will too before you get here_ , the last one reads, making Harry smile. It was sent an hour ago, so he probably is asleep by now. 

_I’m on my way now, twenty minutes tops_ , he texts back as he gets into the back of a car. 

It takes exactly twenty-one minutes until he is unlocking the front door of their London home. During the football season, meaning August to May, they live in Manchester together. But right now, it’s June, and Louis’ last game was two weeks ago, and the premiere of Harry’s movie is tomorrow, so they decided to stay in London for a couple of weeks. Much to the delight of Harry’s own mother, who claims that she never sees them. 

Before he can even open the door properly, he hears paws scarping against the floorboards as an enormous ball of black fur runs toward the door. 

“Hi, Cliff. I’m excited to see you, too,” Harry says in his ridiculous baby-voice as he scratches his dog behind the ears. 

He toes off his shoes and considers stopping by the kitchen for a snack, but by then, Clifford is already up the stairs, looking back at him expectantly. 

He follows him, and even though the only thing he wants is to slip into bed and sleep, he can’t help but check on Olivia. The door to her bedroom is wide open, because it’s the only way she will fall asleep. Her blonde curls are sprawled across her pillow, and she’s cuddling a stuffed animal close to her chest. It’s a green chameleon which looks a lot like Pascal from _Tangled_. Louis got it for her when they first started fostering her and since then, she won’t go anywhere without it. 

Looking at his daughter, Harry feels like he might explode with all the love he has for her. She sighs in her sleep, snapping him out of his thoughts. He kisses her on the forehead before he leaves. 

In his own bedroom, the picture is very similar. Louis is covered in blankets up to his nose, and his hair is sticking out in all directions. On the end of the bed, Clifford is chewing on something that looks a lot like one of Harry’s sneakers. 

“Clifford, stop!” Harry hisses at the dog, who immediately leaves the shoe alone and looks up at him with puppy eyes. “Come on, off the bed! You know you’re not allowed to,” Harry points to the dog basket in the corner. 

As Clifford trots off to his own bed, Louis turns around. 

“Hi,” Louis whispers, voice hoarse. 

“Sorry, did I wake you? Clifford was trying to eat my shoes again,” Harry says as he slips under the covers. 

“No, ‘was waiting for you to come home,” Louis replies, immediately snuggling into Harry’s chest. Harry himself lets out a sigh of contentment and kisses Louis, short and sweet. 

“You didn’t have to, I know you’re tired,” Harry says and combs through Louis’ hair with his fingers. 

Louis huffs and says, “Olivia was a whirlwind all day, I was cleaning up after her from breakfast until dinner. You remember those Play-Doh pots my sister got her last Christmas? She literally threw them through the entire living room, it took me hours to get that stuff out of the rug”

Harry listens happily with a small smile on his lips as he listens to Louis talk about their day. 

“Speaking of Olivia,” Harry says, suddenly remembering something, “For what time did you sent an alarm? We need to pack her overnight back before we drop her off at my mum’s house tomorrow morning”

“Does that brain of yours ever relax for one second?” Louis chuckles, “I already packed her bag, the only thing missing is Pascal. And I set an alarm for six thirty, so we have a chance to get up before she does”

“This is why I love you,” Harry sighs, lolling his head back in relief. 

“Because of my good parental skills?” Louis laughs.

“Yes. Because I knew you were a good dad the second I saw your weird-ass fridge,” Harry giggles, causing Louis to roll his eyes. 

“Wait, did you eat dinner? I left you some lasagna in the fridge,” Louis says, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“’Wasn’t hungry, just wanted to go to bed. It was a long day,” Harry admits. 

Over the years, he’s gotten so used to coming home to Louis, it now is the only thing that lets him unwind after a stressful and exhausting day. Louis, their bed and cuddling. 

Even though Louis can get a little overprotective over Harry’s eating habits because he knows it’s a sign for his anxiety, he lets it slide uncommented. 

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?” He asks instead, looking up at Harry. 

“’Always am. I really hope you’re going to like it”

“Well,” Louis asks, a smirk forming on his lips, “Are you going to be shirtless in it?”

“We’ll see. I could be shirtless right now, though,” Harry teases, pulling Louis onto his lap. 

“I thought you had a long day, you horny teenager,” Louis snorts, but slips his hands underneath Harry’s shirt anyway. 

“Changed my mind. Also, you’re the one who just said that he only likes my movies if I’m topless,” Harry replies, humming contently when Louis starts sucking on his neck. 

“Olivia’s door is open, one of us should probably go and close it,” he adds on second thought, a small moan escaping from the back of his throat with the rest of the words. 

“Or you could just be quiet for once,” Louis says, a teasing grin on his lips before he kisses Harry. 

*  
“Dada, wake up. ‘Wanna make pancakes” 

A small voice right next to Harry’s ear startles him awake. When he opens his eyes, his daughter’s face is hovering inches above his own, eyes wide and curls sticking out to every side. 

“Dada wanna sleep,” Harry sighs, pulling her close. 

“But I’m hungry!” She exclaims, twisting in Harry’s arms. From the other side of the bed, he can hear a groan and then some shifting of the duvet. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll make you pancakes, but only if you’re really quiet, so Papa can sleep, alright?” He whispers, already getting out of bed. 

Her little feet tap on the floor as she runs to the hallway. Throwing a glance at the watch, Harry has to suppress a moan. It’s not even six in the morning and he and Louis went to sleep after one am, which means that he barely got five hours of sleep. 

“Stop, we’ve got to get you get dressed first, honey,” Harry calls after her after he softly closed the bedroom door behind him. 

“’Don’t wanna!” She yells back to him, already halfway down the stairs. 

“No pants, no pancakes,” Harry replies, sitting down on the top stairs, stifling another yawn. His stylist is going to be really happy with the circles under his eyes today, he thinks to himself. 

“But I wanna wear the pretty dress for Granny,” she says, climbing back up the stairs and onto his lap. 

“We can do that. Are you excited to see Granny?” Harry asks her fondly, lifting her up and carrying her into her bedroom. 

Harry is already doing the dishes and Olivia is playing with Clifford in the living room when Louis hugs him from behind, burying his face in the fabric of his shirt. 

“Good morning,” Harry says and turns around to hug Louis properly. 

“G’mornin’,” Louis mumbles, still sleepy, “Why didn’t you wake me up?” 

“You were alone with her all day yesterday, figured you could use some sleep and Olivia-free time,” Harry replies. “I made pancakes, do you want some?” 

“You’re an angel, H. I love you,” he says, sitting down at the table. 

Apparently, Olivia finally registered that her other father is awake now, too, and comes bolting into the kitchen. 

“Papa! Dada made pancakes!” She yells, holding out her arms for him to lift her up. Louis does so and bounces her on his knees as he starts eating. 

“I know, he’s a great cook, isn’t he?” Louis asks her and turns to smile at Harry, who just watches him fondly. 

“Yeah! And I had bluefairies,” she exclaims, making both Harry and Louis laugh. 

“Do you mean blueberries, honey?” Louis asks her, still grinning. 

“Lou, babe, I’m gonna shower real quick and then we need to go if we don’t want to be late,” Harry says and towels off his hands. 

“Did you take Cliff for a w-a-l-k or should I do that?” Louis asks, pronouncing every letter of the word ‘walk’ separately because that word alone can fly Cliff into a frenzy. 

“No, but it’s probably enough if you let him outside for a couple of minutes, my mum will probably take him to the park or something anyway”

*  
Anne is already waiting on the front porch of her house when they pull up in Louis’ car. 

“Granny, granny!” Olivia starts wiggling around in her seat as soon as he spots her. Harry reaches behind him from where he’s sitting on the passenger’s seat, grabbing her leg to calm her down. 

“Are you excited, hun?” He asks her, to which she nods enthusiastically. 

Louis shifts the car to park when they come to a halt in the driveway and turns around to their daughter as well, “Be a good girl for grandma, okay? No breaking things, no bad words, no throwing food. Promise me?” 

“Promise,” she says, still nodding. 

“Let’s go, then,” Harry says, unbuckling his seatbelt. 

As soon as he sets her down on the ground after unhinging the latch system, she runs toward the entryway. 

While Louis gets the bag from the trunk and opens the dog crate for Clifford, Harry watches fondly how Anne picks her up and whirls her around, Olivia’s excited squeals spreading through the morning air. Clifford runs after her, his barking blending into Olivia’s laughter. 

“We did a good job with her, huh?” Louis asks, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist. He can feel himself leaning into Louis’ side as he says, “Yeah. Look how much she loves my mum” 

The house of Harry’s mother is somewhat of a sanctuary for Harry’s childhood memories. It looks almost exactly the same as it did when they moved in when he was six years old. Except now, there aren’t only pictures of him and Gemma on their first day of school or on their birthdays, but also photos of Louis and Olivia. Their wedding, their first Christmas with their daughter, a picture from when they took Anne and Jay on vacation to Costa Rica for two weeks after they’d been dating for a year. Louis with Clifford when he was only a few months old, paws and ears too big for the small pup. 

It makes Harry a little sentimental, there are days where he can’t quite believe how lucky he got with his family. They got married at only twenty-three and twenty-five, ignoring the voices of concern telling them they were _too young_ and hadn’t been together for long enough, but they both just _knew_. 

“Hello, you two! How are you?” Anne hugs them separately, with Olivia still in one of her arms. 

“We’re good, thank you so much for watching her, Anne,” Louis says, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. 

“Oh, it’s no problem, dear. You know how much I love to have a little one around again,” Anne says and sets down Olivia, so she can pet Clifford. 

“And you’re sure you don’t want to go the premiere with us?” Harry asks. 

“A hundred percent. Don’t get me wrong, I love you and I’m very excited to see your new movie, but I’ve been to hundreds of these things with you and I’m happy to spend a little daughter with my favorite granddaughter. Isn’t that right, Livy?” 

They make their way to the kitchen where they set down all of Olivia’s stuff. 

“It’s not like you have any other grandchildren, Mum,” Harry snorts and kneels down in front of his daughter to adjust her dress. 

“Well, neither you nor your sister are giving me any others, it’s not my fault,” Anne says with a smile on her face, making it obvious that she doesn’t really mind. 

“Actually,” Louis chimes in, causing Anne’s eyes to widen dramatically, “We’re thinking about it”

“No way! Oh my God, really?” She asks, already hugging Louis. 

“I told you not to tell her,” Harry laughs, “it makes her all swoony” 

“I can’t believe you didn’t want to tell me. Oh, I need to call your sister. This is great news!”

“Mum, please. It’s nothing concrete yet, we’re just thinking about it,” Harry sighs, glancing at Louis with a look of reproach. This is exactly why he didn’t tell her. 

“Alright, alright. Do you want to eat anything? We could do a quick lunch before you need to leave again,” she suggests, changing the subject. 

“You know how H gets when he’s nervous. I doubt he’s eaten anything in the last twelve hours,” Louis says. 

Harry doesn’t catch what his mother responds to that because his phone starts ringing. 

“Hi, Diana. We’re still at my mum’s house, but we’ll leave in about ten minutes,” Harry says. 

“That’s good. I’m already at the hotel with the camera team, they just started setting up”

“Wait, hold on. What camera team?” 

Both his mother and Louis turn to look at him with questioning looks on their faces. 

“Vanity Fair? I told you about that months ago, Harry. They’ll do a quick video about you and Louis getting ready for the red carpet,” she explains, and Harry can picture the frown on her face perfectly. 

“Did I agree to that?” Harry asks. He has no memories of that at all. 

“Yes, you did. You and Louis both signed the papers for it,” Diana sighs. 

“Hold on a second,” Harry says, before turning to Louis, “Did we sign papers about a video for Vanity Fair?” 

Louis looks up from where he’s sitting on the ground, rubbing Cliff’s belly, “Yeah, we did. ‘t was maybe three weeks ago, the day before I had that match against Arsenal. Livy and you actually watched it, I think”

“How do you remember that stuff?” Harry asks him, for which he earns a bemused look from Louis. To Diana, he says, “I’m sorry, my brain is like swiss cheese. We’ll be there in an hour” 

“Perfect, thank you Harry. Call when you get to the hotel, so they can film you coming in” 

“Will do. See you, Diana” 

“Where did mum go?” Harry asks, suddenly noticing that he and Louis are the only ones left in the kitchen. 

“She’s probably already spoiling our daughter,” Louis says, smiling. “Let’s say goodbye and get going, alright?” 

*  
“Jesus, Harry, you look like you haven’t slept in days,” Marsha greets him as soon as they walk into the hotel room. 

“Geez, way to make someone feel good,” Harry says in the same moment as Louis snorts, “Try having a toddler that demands having pancakes for breakfast at five in the morning” 

“You went back to sleep while I actually made the pancakes,” Harry corrects him in a teasing tone. 

“Oh, hello everyone,” he says when he notices the room full of people. “Sorry we’re a little late, we’ve got a clingy daughter” 

Most of the people just laugh and wave it off. 

“Don’t act like you’re not the clingy one,” Louis says, pushing his shoulders into Harry’s. 

It’s not like Louis is wrong. Working a job like his, with unregular hours, where he’s gone for weeks at a time, is a great cause for bad fear of missing out. If he could, Harry would press some kind of pause-button to make time stand still for a second. It’s like every time he blinks his daughter is taller and older and knows how to do a new thing. 

“Because of your little delay, we need to hurry up a bit. Harry, you’re with me first,” Marsha redirects him to the window, where she has set up all of her stuff, varying from foundations to hairsprays and gels to hairdryers to curling irons. 

“Louis, you can come with me,” Adrian, the stylist, says, waving Louis in his direction. 

While Marsha attacks his face with brushes and sponges, Harry talks to Diana about the carpet and texts Niall. They haven’t seen each other in weeks, and Harry quite honestly misses his best friend. 

“I’ll go into the details with the carpet as soon as Louis is ready, so we’ll just go over the viewing itself quickly, alright? You go in, introduce the movie with the producers, watch the movie with everyone else and from what I have been told, the cast will go up and do a quick panel afterwards, not more than ten to fifteen minutes. The usual stuff, you know the drill. Afterward, there is the official after-party and you should at least attend for an hour,” Diana explains to him, and Harry can hear the buzzing of the camera as it zooms in on her.

“That’s right, babe, no going home right after like you wanted to at the Man U party,” Louis scoffs, suddenly standing behind him. 

“Stop roasting me for that, I was tired,” Harry groans, flipping him off half-heartedly. 

There is a knock on the door as the room service delivers them some lunch, salads and sandwiches, and under Louis’ observant but caring eyes, Harry forces himself to eat at least half a sandwich and drink a bottle of diet coke to hike his blood sugar up. 

Diana goes over his schedule for the upcoming days, mentioning interviews alone and with co-starts before she finally gets back to talking about the red carpet. 

“A car will take you to Odeon on Leicester Square,” she starts, and Louis lets his hand rest on Harry’s thigh, firm and reassuring, “They’re separating the publicists from the celebs, so I’ll wait at the entry for the both of you. You’ll walk the carpet together first, then Harry alone, and then Harry again with the cast. Louis, you can go directly in or have a chat with some journalists, your choice,” she looks directly at Harry. 

“You’ll do as much interviews as they let you, security guards are there to intervene once your time is over. Any questions?” 

Harry shakes his head no, “Whether you believe it or not, I have done this before” 

Diana rolls his eyes at him, going through the files on her lap. 

After that, it all goes by very quickly, and the next thing he knows, he’s standing in the hotel’s elevator next to Louis, clutching his hand in his. 

“You look good,” Louis says quietly and shifts his weight so that he can lean into Harry. 

Behind them, there is still the camera team, plus Diana and Dave, as well as Marsha. It’s not what someone would call privacy, but Harry tries his best to ignore the people around them as he raises their intertwined hands to his mouth, kissing the back of Louis’ hand. 

“You too. Thanks for being here,” he replies, keeping his voice down as well. 

“I’ll always be. Plus, you promised me that there’d be a shirtless scene. ‘Looking forward to that,” Louis says, grinning. 

Somehow, Louis always manages to find a way to break through Harry’s wall of anxiety or nerves, just like right now. Harry snorts at his comment, finally able to relax a little. 

“’M glad you have something to keep you going” 

Louis squeezes his hand, and the elevator doors open with soft chime. Harry lets out a deep breath he didn’t even realize he was holding and lets go of Louis’ hand, wrapping an arm around his waist as they walk toward the exit. 

There are already masses of people standing outside, fans, journalists and paparazzi alike, and Harry is really grateful for the security guards that are holding them back, so he and Louis can make their way to the car that’s waiting for them. 

“Look, your mum just texted me a picture of Livy,” Louis says as the hotel is getting smaller and smaller behind them, “They’re making a cake. Oh God, look how cute she is” 

Harry takes the phone, forgetting about how nervous he is, and just stares at the little blonde girl on the picture, face and hands covered in chocolate cake batter. 

“Can you believe that this is _our_ daughter?” He asks Louis, looking up from the phone. His face is on the border of cracking in half, he’s smiling so widely. 

“Never. We’re really lucky, huh?” 

*  
Harry watches Louis’ face closely as the ending scene of the movie flickers on the screen. His mouth is slightly agape, eyes wide and even though the only thing illuminating his face is the screen, Harry is pretty sure there are tears in Louis’ eyes. 

Shit, he loves him so much. 

He lets Louis squeeze his hand as hard as he wants to, running a thumb across the back of his hand. 

On the screen, Harry’s character is walking down Oslo’s streets, turning around one last time to look back at the train station. This is when the opening chords of _Fine Line_ vibrate through the cinema, high and a little heartbreaking. 

_Put a price on emotion  
I'm looking for something to buy  
You've got my devotion  
But man, I can hate you sometimes_

“Shit,” Louis breathes, turning to look at Harry, “is that you who’s singing?” 

“Yeah,” Harry whispers, nodding. 

The song goes on, as does the movie, but Louis doesn’t seem to care anymore, he pulls Harry closer by his neck, kissing him. The rows behind them are probably watching, but for Harry, Louis is the only person in this room right now. 

“You never told me,” Louis huffs, pressing his forehead against Harry’s. 

_Test of my patience  
There's things that we'll never know  
You sunshine, you temptress  
My hand's at risk, I fold_

_Crisp trepidation  
I'll try to shake this soon  
Spreading you open  
Is the only way of knowing you_

“Wanted it to be a surprise,” Harry tells him and runs his thumb across Louis’ cheekbone. 

“I remember one incident where you nearly killed me for posting a video of you playing the guitar and signing,” Louis chuckles quietly, falling back into his seat. 

Harry smiles at the memory of their months in isolation in Louis’ old house in Manchester and then the following weeks in Harry’s London apartment. 

“Seems like that was forever ago,” he whispers and squeezes Louis’ thigh. 

_We'll be a fine line  
We'll be alright_

“Yeah,” Louis breathes, “we’ve really come far since then, haven’t we?” 

Harry hums in agreement, before he turns to Louis once again. On screen, the credits start rolling, and Harry knows he only has seconds until the lights will go on again, and everyone will start cheering. 

“And I couldn’t be happier,” he says in the last second, and catches the way Louis’ eyes shine brightly the moment before the lights go on. 

_We’ll be alright_.


End file.
